Freedom Love, Till Death Never Do Us Part
by Ghost M. Kitty
Summary: A mysterious hero awakens, having no memories of his past. A month later he meets a girl, who he has never met before. However, he feels the need to protect her with his life. It's like a duty, a promise. This time even death or the dead wont do them part
1. Chapter 1: To you, with love

This is my first story; I intend to continue it.

So here it is.

I do not own Left 4 Dead or any of its characters and elements.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Melodian Freedom

A.K.A: Ghost M. Kitty (Ghost for White, M for Melodian, Kitty… I don't know)

This is my story, against fate…

21 December 2030

Chapter 1: To you, with love…

The infection started a week ago. Now, there was no hope for the world. There were no more safe places, no where anyone could go to be safe from those, things. There were survivors, of course, here and there. And there was me, I was infected, one of the first. Surprisingly, I'm not a monster.

I had the speed of a Hunter, but I'm not prowling on all fours. I had the strength of a Tank, but not disgustingly bulky. I was slim and tall like a Smoker, but my lungs are perfectly healthy. I'm as deadly as a witch, with claws I could grow whenever I wanted and I'm completely in control of my moods, mind and body. It was amazing that I could be so strong.

I had no idea how I became like this. I just woke up one day, in a house I don't remember. The next thing I noticed was a how perfectly healthy I felt. I noticed my strength, speed, agility and deadliness. Then I heard low groans from outside. Looking out from the window, there were people, but everyone was either on the floor, limping, throwing up or just standing around.

I was about to unlock the door when I heard some gunshots. There was a person, livelier than the other figures. He was holding a rifle and shooting everyone around him. Turning around, what I saw was beyond what I expected. The lonely, quiet and slow moving figures I saw came sprinting at high speeds towards the person with the rifle. Soon, he was outnumbered; I saw that he was devoured by those creatures. That was when I realized that the world had gone to hell.

I knew I couldn't hang around any longer, after a week of hiding in the house, of trying not to attract attention. Getting out of the house was becoming a priority. I had read the piles of newspaper that came in before the accident. It seemed that out of nowhere, people started becoming enraged and turned into those creatures. That was what people called zombies, the undead.

The infection was spread through air, and for the more immune, a bite or two may do the job. However, there were still people who were completely immune and have to be completely ripped apart by the zombies before dying or lost too much blood to live. I found a long sword, about the length of an average person's height, from a glass case. I found out about my name from a wallet hidden in the closet, Melodian Freedom. I also had a codename for who knows what, Ghost M. Kitty, not bad. Surprisingly, I still could not remember anything.

I wanted to help the other survivors to survive, I wanted to find out about my past and I felt a strong urge to change the world back to the way it was. As I unlocked the door and walked out into the bright sunlight (these zombies don't cower away in the presence of light, but they don't like it), wearing a long white leather coat, white leather pants with a powerful gleaming long steel sword strapped to the side of my waist. I set off in my quest, to save the world. As I sliced one of the zombies head off in one quick and strong slash, for some reason, I thought,

"To you, with love."

Name: Brenda Lightstar

28 January 2031

I wanted nothing else, not happiness, not love, but only to get out of this hell. It has been a month since the infection started. I fared pretty well thus far. With dual handguns, I got through the hordes easy. I might not last any longer though; I can feel that they are getting stronger, and harder to kill. I have seen many survivors die; it doesn't even bother me anymore. I feel empty, dying would let me off easy, but after all the pain these damn creatures caused me, and I won't give them an easy meal.

Currently I'm resting and healing in a safe house somewhere near a hospital. I heard from somewhere there was a group of survivors hiding out there. There had been rescuers before, until four "heroes" brought five of these Tank creatures and made the area "unsafe" for evacuation. The Tanks are gone though; several survivors are using the hospital as a hideout. There were elites and tough guys there. They would protect me. I had enough rest; it was time to move out.

It was pretty simple at the start. After a month of killing and popping the creatures' heads, I became much more accustomed with guns. Most of them took one shot to the head to die. Special infected weren't any trouble to me much more, except for the Tank. Luckily I had not met any yet.

For a reason, the closer I got to the hospital, the more infected I had to kill. However, I haven't been mobbed, that's because I travel alone and silently. I can dodge the Boomer's bile easily. Even a hunter and smoker and be easily fought off. I felt proud of myself as I've seen other survivors that can't even discriminate a witch's cry and a survivor's call. Overall, the horde doesn't give me too much of a problem.

I reached Mercy Hospital, at last. Damn, the doors are open. Not "opened" but rather broken apart. The survivors are gone. I wonder if they're all dead. That was a stroke of bad luck, but disappointment didn't affect me too much, I was used to it.

Just as I walked slowly towards the hospital, the ground began to shake. The Tank is coming. Crap, I am so dead. Four survivors with strong weapons can barely fight off a Tank, and all I have is these pathetic pistols. My feet wouldn't let me move, I don't even know where the Tank was. Then, I heard a crash from above.

A figure has smashed through the walls of the top floor of the Mercy Hospital. Instinct told me to move, but I was too stunned to do anything. Just when I snapped back to reality, I dived away just in time when the Tank crashed into exactly the same the spot I was standing on. Its thunderous roar sent several other normal infected running. Picking myself up, I ran. Not daring to look back, I could only shoot blindly behind me. A roar that came after told me that it was pissed; the shaking ground told me that it was giving chase.

I ran into an alley, a small one. Hoping the Tank could not get in. Somehow, there was silence. All I could hear was my own heart, beating hard in my chest. Just when I heard the Tank's breathing in the wall beside me, I leaped away just as it crashed through the side walls. Its arm caught me in the back and I was thrown to the end of the alley and crashed into the wall. Pain shot through my body instantly. At this point, I was just sure that I was going to die as the Tank tore through the alley walls towards me.

Some people say that before you die your life flashes through your eyes. What I saw was a ferocious and huge beast coming at me with immense strength. However, before death, I was supposed to see a white light. I prepared for the worst, I saw a flash of white, and then there was silence.

Damn, I could still feel the pain. The white light is still there. It seemed leathery, almost like actual leather. The Tank dropped to the ground with a Thud. I blacked out.

~End of Chapter 1~

Ghost M. Kitty


	2. Chapter 2: The story so far

Here's the second part to the story.

Please note that this time, Melodian's part of the story takes place before Brenda Lightstar was attacked by the Tank and Brenda's part continues after the attack. Thanks.

Note: _Italic-Dream_

I still do not own Left 4 Dead or any of its characters and elements.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Melodian Freedom

A.K.A: Ghost M. Kitty

28 January 2031

Chapter 2: The story so far…

It has been awhile after I set off on my quest, although my path is still not quite clear. Finding a nice room in an office, I cleared it of the infected. I had practice and there were a lot of targets for me. That was a reason why I could decapitate ten infected in a second. I sat down to rest. Having travelled around for more than 48 hours, fatigue started to build up. Although I have amazingly strong powers which have made me undefeatable over the past few days, I recently found out that hunger and fatigue still affects me, just not as much as a regular human.

I sat down on the table, thinking about the past few days of my adventure. I have helped a few survivors, which mostly ran away in fear of attracting more infected. At most they just whispered a word of thanks before running off. Maybe my inhuman speed and power scared them. However, I have too failed in protecting some. They usually ran away from me and got attacked or there were just too many for me to take care of at once.

This place sounded quiet; no groaning or movement can be heard. To be safe, I locked the door and pushed a few tables against it. I didn't have to go out by that way anyway, the window would be fine. I rested my eyes for awhile and started to get bored. I found a few pens and pieces of paper lying around, took out a snack I found and started to scribble on the paper. I thought about what to write, and then I had an idea.

I wanted to help other survivors as a start. Now, while I'm resting, I might as well leave a few notes lying around.

"A guide to survival"

If you have picked up these papers, it means you are still a survival in this mad world. I intend to help you by giving you all that I know. I wish you good luck and best wishes for your journey ahead.

The Common Infected

As the title suggests, these infected are the most commonly seen. Usually, they are the ones you see standing around and swaying about. Common activities are lying on the ground, vomiting or attacking each other. There mindless infected are not much dangerous, unless you are surrounded by a horde of these. When a horde does appear, you are advised to stay in a corner and melee them off before shooting. Having a teammate to watch each other's backs will help tremendously. Overall, these common infected should not pose too much of a threat; a single shot from a pistol to the head is enough. Although some brain splattering with bigger guns may be satisfactory. Unlike the special infected, these common infected are affected by beeping sounds and flashing lights, even a gunshot may send them running towards the source.

*Ps- In case you don't know what the common infected looks like, they are normal people like you but have pale skin, white eyes, run at you like maniacs and usually have blood coming out of their mouths. But I suggest you to not stare at their faces; really unpleasant.

The Hunter

Hunters are annoying little creatures, they're fast, strong and can pin you down if you're not careful. They can be identified by a distinctive growl and a horrifying scream as they leap towards its prey. Most of them wear a dark hoodie and maybe cargo pants. Survivors might not want to see its disfigured and bloodthirsty face. They are rumored to leap off walls and jump over buildings. But one thing is certain, that it can do one heck of a far leap towards its prey. Most survivors get killed as they are scared out of their skin when they hear the scream. Just get ready when the growl is heard. Punching a Hunter halfway through the leap is not as hard as it seems and shots to the head can end its pathetic life for good.

The Boomer

This extremely fat, bloated, disgusting special infected is not one you would want to mess with. Its size and shape is more than enough for you to identify this creature while the disgusting gurgle like sound it makes can warn you if a Boomer is near. Be careful of the bile it vomits out. This green and horrible substance actually attracts the horde of common infected to any survivor who is covered in it. Getting surrounded when your sight is blurred by undead vomit is not a good idea. Even so, standing close to a Boomer which explodes on death will cause you to be covered in even more disgusting goo. However, it also has the same power of attraction of the bile. The only good tactics you can use is to shoot it once you see it when it's far, or melee it back and shooting when you're a safe distance away.

The Smoker

Hacking noises and a green dirty mist above its head can warn you of the Smoker's presence, a tall and heavily mutated special infected. This special infected has a tongue which can shoot over a hundred feet. When the tongue hits a target, it wraps around the survivor, pulling him/her towards the smoker. Although there is a small chance for survivors to kill the smoker or shoot apart the tongue, survivors usually just panic before the tongue actually restricts him/her from any form of movement. To battle against the smoker, a friend or two is usually helpful in helping you get out of troubles. Most importantly, don't panic, react quickly and shoot either the smoker or its tongue. Using melee on your constricted friends will help them get out of the death trap; a smoker's tongue is very sensitive. Upon death, a thick black smoke would burst from inside of the smoker; causing survivors to be temporary blinded and has some unhealthy effects on the lungs.

The Witch

If you hear crying and it's harder, louder, higher than a regular human's cry, it's probably a witch and somehow, it lies around crying in her underwear. It won't come and hunt for you like the other special infected do. But if you piss it off, be prepared for casualties. Its long sharp claws can down you in a shot. If you do encounter a witch, leave it alone. Your pumping heart and ringing ears when fear takes over you while being near a witch will tempt your mind to shut down. Wake up! You need to focus, stay away from the witch and it can't harm you. If you ever find yourself near a witch, pray that you have an automatic shotgun as two shots to the head before it attacks is a good way to prevent your team from being wiped out.

The Tank

Don't fuck with the Tan…

I stopped writing. The ground was shaking and walls are crumbling. A scream of pain rang through the air just as I got up with my sword, crashing through the windows just to see a Tank going after a girl lying at the end of the alley below me. Instantly, my eyes went blood red at the sight of the girl. What is this strength? Forcing myself downwards, I split through the air as my blade came in contact with the Tank, easily going through its entire bulky frame.

Its roaring ceased. I stood there, breathing, as the trace of red light in the space above me faded. I waited for my eyes to fade to its usual grey. Drawing my sword from the body of the Tank stabbed it onto the ground and walked towards the girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Brenda Lightstar

28 January 2031

_"I love you." I smiled at him as he walked towards me to take me in his arms. I'm always happy when he comes to walk me to school. Although, that's what he always does. Every morning, I would look at him, his tall figure, his brown eyes, and his angelic face. We had been together for two years now, our love still hasn't faded._

_He doesn't hang out with other people at school much. At most he answers a few questions. He's always with me and sometimes he would miss a few greetings from his peers, either purposely or did not notice them. In any way, I'm happy I have him by my side. He was the only person I had. Somehow he had a lot of money. Ever since my father died, he had been keeping my house up and running. I'm not sure why he goes home anymore, this is practically our home._

_It was 28 November 2030, our second year anniversary and also the worst day of my life. It started out okay; we went back to my house to study after school. Then, I heard a knock at the door. It sounded important. He opened the door and it all happened so fast. Few FBI agents charged in and tackled him down. I was screaming for them to stop but was swept away by the might of the FBI agents. He tried to fight back and for awhile and he seemed like he was going to win. I was shocked at his strength._

_A bullet to the shoulder was what it took to stop him from fighting. It was also what it took to finish my life. After that incident, he was brought away. My life had spiraled down since he left. I stopped studying. I skipped school regularly and could not sleep. I wanted and needed death, but not before I had my revenge. They took him away, my true love; I will never forgive them for this._

_I needed to find out about what exactly happened to him. But my hopes died and along with my heart. Few days later, the same FBI agents came to my house. I almost broke down at the sight of them. I rushed forward and attacked them and although I was fueled with hatred, they did not budge. _

_An FBI agent held me back. He waited for me to calm down before finally speaking. "We have drastic news for you. Your, um… boyfriend, just passed away. We are terribly sorry. We couldn't find any of his relatives so we had to tell you. Again, we are terribly sorry about your loss." _

_I sat there, shocked at what I heard. The anger boiling inside of me was gone, replaced by an empty feeling. I didn't care anymore. I could kill them right there and then. However, all I could do was to whisper._

_"Get out."_

_They stood at the door, I stared at them. Drawing a deep breath, I took the vase on the table beside me, screamed "GET OUT NOW!" The vase crashed onto one of the FBI agents. He dusted his suit, nodded to the others and turned around and walked towards the car._

_I slammed the door shut. Immediately, I dropped down onto the ground, crying. I didn't care anymore, nothing mattered anymore. The room was a blur. He was gone, I have no one else. The world can go to hell, I don't care._

_A few weeks later, it did. Only, the world didn't go to hell. Hell came to us._

I woke up, eyes shot open. Only to find someone staring at me, the same white coat of my savior, my angel. When my vision cleared, I gasped.

It was him, Melodian Freedom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ghost M. Kitty


	3. Chapter 3: Love of the past

Well, hope you liked the story so far. I'll be continuing the story now.

I still do not and will not own Left 4 Dead or any of its characters and elements.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Melodian Freedom_

_28 January 2031_

Chapter 3: Love of the past

"Melodian Freedom…" That was what she said when she first woke up.

"How…How did you know my name?" I looked into her eyes curiously. Her eyes were pure black. No, we haven't met before and I haven't made any introductions to anyone. How could this stranger know my name? "Who are you? Have I met you?"

At my response, it seemed like the girl got shocked. Was I supposed to know her? We were in an apartment building and it was safe. I cleared out the building of infected just in case we attracted their attention. The building wasn't very run down and still had some food in it. We could stay here and rest for awhile.

"You forgot about me…" The girl sighed and looked around. I had nothing to say. I stared at her for a while. She was around my shoulder height and she wore a blue jacket and black trousers and a slightly bloodstained white shirt on the inside. After a moment of silence, I began to ask. "Maybe I did, but can I have your name?"

"Why would that be of any importance to you?" she questioned, "My name is Brenda Lightstar…and thanks."

"No problem." Then the room fell silent again. Brenda picked up the pistols I placed on the table beside her. I continued staring at her i felt an attraction to her that i knew was not just a liking. It felt as though she was important to me. I should ask her about herself sometime, maybe I can remember something of my past.

"HEY! I'm talking to you!" I looked up and realized she was standing, looked fine and was ready to go. "We can't stay here much longer. These creatures are getting stronger. We need to find a safer place to rest."

Before I could stop her, she walked out of the door. Following her, she began to ask me questions after she saw my superhuman strength and speed. It was important for me to reveal these as soon as possible, to gain her trust as I felt like I had to and I didn't want to handle a hysterical girl or she would burden me down.

"You're not human are you?"

"Nope."

"Then are you one of them?" She said with fear in her voice.

"I'm not, don't worry. I won't harm you."

First two things I noticed. After our short conversation, she stayed as far away as possible, but near enough for me to protect her whenever danger is near. Secondly, I was weakened around her. Half my strength, speed and agility were gone and I had no idea why.

Nothing troubled us too much, but I found out that she was good with guns; she took out a few infected before I even reached them. She asked me why I didn't use guns but she fell silent after a gasp at the sight of my claws. We reached a safe room in a nearby fire station, it was the equipment room and it had a bolt on the door.

We had food; we could stay here for a few days. We got to know each other; she suggested that we should share about ourselves as we were going to stay together for a while. She told me we were friends before I moved to some other country and she had no idea why I woke up in this part of the world. Also, the infection started around this area and the first incident happened at mercy hospital where a patient went berserk and attacked the staff there. The hospital was shut down before news could leak out and not long after, a virus started spreading through the city and most of the people were dead before we realized what happened. Although the media had already warned us of the upcoming danger, it was already too late. Since then, the world was taken by chaos.

I felt that she was lying about our history, so I questioned further. Despite her attempts to keep it from me, she could no longer hold it in. I felt warm, something I haven't felt in a long time as she sprang at me and hugged me. I didn't know what to do so I hugged her back. She was crying. After awhile, she calmed down. As I sat beside her, she started to tell me the whole story.

It didn't seem familiar to me, the FBI or even a time where I was normal. She explained to me at one point around - one yfear when we were together - our one year anniversary, I made a vow to her. But she didn't want to say it out as it might affect me strongly at this point of time. She told me the last time when I made that vow, I got hurt really bad. I tried to convince her to tell me about the vow but she just wouldn't.

I couldn't feel any feelings, I wonder if that has to do with me being an infected. But she said she missed me a lot and poured out her feelings to me. I still couldn't remember anything but I felt bad for not being able to return the affection she has on me.

Soon, she realized I was still very confused and stopped. She cleared her throat and stood up. Suggesting we find some supplies and ammo for her pistols, we combed the fire station in search of anything useful.

Now I had one goal though, I needed to find her a safe place to live. I just had to, even if it costs me my life. I didn't feel the love I had for her yet though; it was just something I had to do. It's impossible to explain. But I found out why a few days later…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Brenda Lightstar_

1 February 2031

It has been about four days after we set off from the fire station. I felt happy, although my one true love does not even have a slight memory of me. Melodian, he's finally back to me. None of us could explain how he became strong and fast or why his eyes turned from the brown I knew into the grey he had now or into the crimson red I had seen when he rescued me. I was just happy to have him beside me once more.

He has changed, but not much though. He still smiled at me but at nothing else, I talked to him like when we were together before and it felt so familiar. But not familiar to him; he could not remember anything of his life before. I have never seen the white coat on him before. The long sword he uses as a weapon was also new. I tried to hold the sword but dropped it immediately when he handed it to me. To my surprise he snagged the sword from mid-air and held me with his arms to prevent me from falling. He was fast and strong and this reminded me of the fight he had with the FBI agents.

While travelling, I filled Melodian with all the details. About his past life, the present situation while we decided to find somewhere as safe as possible to live. He had gained knowledge from a source - perhaps his gut instinct, that the North or South pole had the lowest percentage possible of the infected there, or being infected. But I immediately protested at the idea of a military encampment; they would never allow Melodian in and I would lose him again. We just had to find somewhere safe just for us two. Right now, it felt like before the crisis again.

The happiness would end though, it always does. We passed by a witch at the airport, so Melodian tried to deal with it. However, before he could reach the witch, it spotted him and started growling and screaming. Melodian had to shut her off so in one quick movement he sliced the witch's body in half. But it was too late.

The ground started trembling and he retreated back to me. I took out my pistols and leaned against Melodian. The trembling stopped; I could hear my own heart pounding and adrenaline rushed through my veins. I looked around and surveyed the scene. A few crashed planes lay around and there were some fires, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Just then, I heard a faint whistling around me, as it got louder, I spun around and spotted an airplane was flying at us at a high speed and the ground started trembling again.

The Tank was running at us, roaring. It appeared to have thrown the plane at us. The ground trembled and shook as the sheer power of the Tank sent fear through the air. As both the huge plane and ferocious beast got near us, I screamed.

There was a sound of metal against metal before I saw one half of the plane fly off to my right and the other to the left. Melodian's sword was drawn out. How did he? Never mind, we now had to deal with the Tank. I fired a few shots at it and it swept them away like a few stones thrown at him. I noticed Melodian's eyes had a faint trace of red glowing from his still grey eyes. We ran back as I continued shooting.

Melodian suddenly slid to a stop as I continued running I screamed at him to run but he was already readying his sword. He looked calm and ready. As the Tank's arm came crashing down on him, everything stopped. Melodian stood as still as ever, standing almost as tall as the Tank. He blocked it, stopping the blow with his sword. He held the sword straight, pointing downwards and using the silver bracelet on his other hand to support the blade by its back edge. I didn't realize he was equipped to fight. Somehow, Melodian did not budge or falter; he absorbed the entire force of the powerful blow thrown at him by the Tank like some child's punch.

The angered Tank withdrew its fist and roared, which was replied by the screeching and screaming of common infected. Melodian looked back at me and the Tank struck him on the back, causing him to slide all the way beside me. The Tank rushed against us while Melodian told me to run. I shot the common infected that were coming out of the airport while running to a nearby shop house. Looking back, I saw Melodian swiftly dodging the Tank's attacks and slicing pieces off it, causing blood to spurt out of its body. His eyes were bright red. Just when I reached the entrance of the shop house, a wet and slippery rope wrapped around me and before I could respond, I was constricted by the smoker's tongue.

"Melodian! Help!"

Everything happened too fast. The first thing I noticed was the crimson red light emitting from Melodian's eyes. The light made several infected stagger back. I stared as Melodian's eyes turn to the deepest shade of red then a second later, I was free.

Standing up, I noticed silence. No screeching of infected, hacking of the Smoker or even roaring of the Tank. I looked around, all the infected were still standing for a second then they dropped to the ground one by one, all spurting blood from sword wounds. When my vision was clearer, I noticed the Tank somewhere further away; its arms and legs were severed from its body. I looked around the mass of bodies around, a bloody mess. Everything was dead except me and…Melodian! He was lying on the ground beside me.

I checked to see if he was breathing. Good, at least he was alive. I dragged his body into the shop house. Luckily it had a storeroom in a form of a safe house. I had to leave his sword for a second trip as it was too heavy, then I dragged it into the safe house. When everything was in the storeroom, I pushed the door close and bolted the door. I opened Melodian's coat to check for injuries, nothing too serious and nothing seems broken; just a bruise or two from that cheap shot from the Tank.

I lay down with my head on his chest and slept to the sound of his breathing and the irregular rhythm of his heart. Worried about that, exhaustion claimed me as i fell asleep, dreaming of being with Melodian forever.

_Freedom, I love you. So it seems that you didn't forget about the vow…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ghost M. Kitty

*This is not the end yet.


End file.
